Bonnie Lockheart
Bonnie Lockheart is a character on Plagued created August 21st, 2011, by Jessie Harris. Personality Bonnie is a woman living in a mans world. She is strategic and courageous and will stop at nothing to save her own Race. She can be feisty sometimes and is a true tomboy. She has had allot of experience and she knows exactly what she's doing and to make the right move. She has a big grudge against the supernatural and will attack anybody who gets on the wrong side of her. She is mostly nice and friendly to her own race and will sometimes even say hello. She is strong and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. She is very athletic and a very good gymnast. She can get to placed most cant. She loves freerunning too.She knows how to fight and how to work a gun properly also using a melee weapon at the right time. She is a real patriot and will forever be in love with her country no matter what. She usually wanders around alone but if she meets somebody who she likes she will join up in a posse with them and fight the Lessers. The way she fights is something quite unique. With speed and experience she can use walls, poles, and other various non movable objects to help her fight off Lessers. She taught herself how to fight. The army taught her how to fight with a gun. This makes her a formidable opponent. She will never kill her enemies slowly and will always finish up quickly. The way she moves is almost like a cat. She's sleek and sneaky and very agile with a high stamina. Bonnie was one of the fastest runners when she was in the Army. She doesn't look very strong but her speed & flexibility defiantly makes up for it. History When Bonnie was a little girl she asked for a toy car rather than a Barbie doll or a pony. She dressed in messy old dress and some old trainers. Her mother wanted a real girly girl and ignored her most of the time. Her father loved her to bits and taught her how to ride a bike and kick a ball. As she grew older she joined up in the army going away to other countries to fight in wars. She loved it. The messiness, the guns, the war. All the things a boy loved to do she did. In the army she were taught how to handle a gun, and survival skills in time of war. After coming back from the army she were put right away into war with the Lessers. This is when the apocalypse began to start. Bonnie ran away from the army and began to work for herself slowly taking down the Lessers one at a time with her Gun. Her goal at the moment is to cleanse the earth and find her mother and father for all she knew~Could be dead. Every since now she roams the street's as a rouge trying to survive with the advanced skills she has as what she considers herself, an ex-army veteran. She steals from the shops and spends most of her time trying to avoid any Overminds Or any other supernaturals. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Active